From the desk of Commander Hill
by MissPoe
Summary: Commander Hill likes to keep Pepper informed about the ongoings of the Avengers and associates in order to keep herself sane. It doesnt hurt that she is one of a few select people who know about her crush on the Black Widow.
1. Poop vs Porcupine

They had been introduced a few times at a number of different functions and always seemed to get along nicely. The Commander still had no idea how this woman dealt with Stark on a daily basis but she had to admire the woman for keeping the man in line.

By the time they had meet up for the third time Pepper had suggested lunch. Normally the brunette would grab something quick from the cafeteria or someone brought something into her but a change a scenery sounded nice. And that's how it all started, months later they would still catch up for a coffee or meal, phone calls or emails.

That's how Maria found herself staring at her recently typed out email to her blonde friend. It was more of a vent and less of a social update on their lives but she needed to get this one off her chest.

Coulson and his team had just left the base, and while she did enjoy his company once more, his teasing nature rubbed a sore spot.

 _Hello Pepper,_

 _I had an old recruit come in today which reminded me of his assessment report I wrote up. I've attached a copy of it, all redacted of course, but can you take a look at the picture on the bottom for me? His handler thinks it's a poop when it's clearly a porcupine. Please settle this bet._

 _Regards, Maria_

Without further thought the brunette sent the email and waited for a reply.

One of her friends many talents were her readiness to reply to all of Maria's emails promptly. Sometimes she even forged emails regarding Stark Industries in favour of reading some hilarious emails sent by Maria regarding the entire on goings on base. Sometimes Tony hated it when Pepper knew something before he returned home, but they're friendship made the blonde smile so he tried very hard to go out of his way not to cause Maria any additional problems.

After reading over one of Barton's filed reports, two weeks overdue, her mobile rang and a picture of Pepper flashed on the screen.

"Hello Pepper," she greeted, "You know I was expecting an email and not an actual phone call right?" she questioned, closing the file and powering down her computer.

"So Nat huh?" the coy voice weaved through the phone line.

"What are you talking about?" Maria questioned, watching the computer screen finally turn off as she grabbed her coat.

"And I quote you on this 'Romanov has some competition to look forward to' end quote," Pepper smirked into the phone as she walked around her living room, a glass of wine in hand.

"I thought she did, I gave him a high score," she defended herself. "That's not the point. The point being is that I drew a porcupine not a poop," she huffed, stepping onto the elevator.

"It's a porcupine," she confirmed with a laugh, staring down at her laptop as she spoke.

"And you couldn't type that back? Why do I feel an intervention coming along?" she whined, causing the security officer to quickly look away as she stepped off the elevator and made her way toward her car.

"Since when do you mention other agents in someone else assessments?" came the response, clearly Pepper was enjoying herself.

"I thought it was noteworthy," she huffed, waiting a brief second before she turned the key in the ignition.

"You mention Clint in anyone's assessment?" Pepper asked, waving at Tony as he entered the room. 'Maria' she mouthed to him and then smiled back into the phone.

"Nat has the highest markings out of any field agent I have ever assessed. This guy came close," she muttered, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of her reserved space.

"So you refer to her a lot in assessments?" a raised eyebrow from Tony caused her to giggle and close her laptop.

"Maybe once or twice," she muttered absently as she tried to exit the carpark. "What does this have to do with the porcupine?"

"It has nothing to do with the porcupine," Pepper chuckled again as Tony refiled her glass. She waved off his questions and sent him to the other side of the room. The man himself had no idea what they were talking about but it did amuse him to watch the one sided conversation unfold. "You gave up!" Pepper informed her loudly, causing Tony to look up at her.

"What? Have you been drinking?" Maria asked, slightly amused and knowing full well that her blond friend must have had at least two glasses by that point.

"Beside the point," she waved it off, smiling at Tony.

"And the point is?" she enquired, merging into late night traffic.

"I know that you would have written a better report if it had been anyone else. But all you wrote were the necessities and drew a porcupine," she sighed into the phone waving Tony's perplexed look off. "For all you knew he could have been better, top two percent you wrote. You chose to defend her and actually wrote it out in some guy's permanent record," she clarified as Tony walked further away from her.

"I don't defend her, she can defend herself," Maria replied, still puzzled about the turns in the conversation.

"You do it all the time," the blonde resorted, "Tony tells me all about it," she added.

"No! No! I do not tell her anything!" Tony all but shouted as he raced towards the phone and snatched it out of her hands. "I don't know who this porcupine fellow is but I tell him nothing either," Tony added, confused as both women laughed at him.

Grabbing the phone back from him, Pepper retreated back to the couch, glass still in hand. "The porcupine has your jacket that we bought last month. The one you absolutely loved and refuse to allow Sharon to borrow," she smirked into the phone.

"Okay she's like a porcupine but why are we now referring to Nat as one? Is Stark listening in?"

"Yes," came the curt reply.

"He can't know," the brunette gasped. The only people who knew about her little crush was Coulson, May, Jane and Pepper. Word got out and she was sure the Russian would snap her in two.

"He doesn't, although admitting it is the first step," she laughed as the brunette made sounds of agony down the phone line.

"She borrows everyone's jackets and hoodies, literally everyone's if it's lying around. I think she even has one of Tony's at the moment"

"And you put up no fight against the porcupine?" she laughed.

Tony walked away once more, clearly not following the conversation.

"She said she needed to be reminded of home on her last mission," Maria informed her friend as she pulled up to her building.

"And that's you?" Pepper smirked once more.

"I'm leaving this conversation now that I'm finally home. You did confirm that it's a porcupine and not a poop, also it's not a drawing of Nat who may or may not have feelings for," Maria grounded out the last words, as she ascended the steps.

"You do and goodnight," Pepper responded, hanging up before the brunette could deny it again. Laughing softly to herself, Pepper wondered if the Commander would ever inform the assassin of her true feelings. Glancing at Tony she doubted it would occur for a while.


	2. Just checking

"Oh dear!" Pepper exclaimed as she walked towards the Commanders office, two cups of coffee in hand. "What's going on?" she asked the brunette, as she handed her a beverage.

"New recruits started up recently, Nat was told to help train them," Maria gestured to inside her office where a few agents had a bunch of equipment out and were examining everything. At the blondes confused expression she continued; "she told them that I hide the bodies of the failed recruits under my office," she smirked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"And they believed her," Pepper begun to smile. Trust the assassin to come up with something so ludicrous that it's almost believable if she didn't know the brunette so well.

"Sacred them into better results apparently," Maria shrugged, continuing to watch the agents at work as she sipped her drink.

"This is not the first time she's done something like this has it?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow, alternating between watching her friend and the agents.

"Last rumour she spurred on was that if they bugged me I would kick them off the hallicarrior,"

"Oh gosh," the blonde exclaimed, watching Maria's smirk widen. "Not a lie I take it?" she chuckled.

"Done it a few times to Romanov and Barton, it works in my favour now though to scare the other agents," Maria explained.

"And they managed to live?" the blonde laughed at the mental image she conjured up.

"I throw them a lifesaver," Maria defended herself as Pepper nudged her shoulder, "Hey, don't touch the vodka in the cabinet" she ordered one of the agents who started to look slightly terrified after that.

"Nat's?" Pepper smirked, not bothering to hide behind her coffee container.

"Nat's," she confirmed. "Had to send out an agency wide emails last year telling people not to touch the vodka after a few agents were found in medical. They used to be everywhere but I finally convinced her that one bottle is enough and I'll keep it topped up if there's only one on base. Now my office is her liquor cabinet," Maria chuckled along with her friend.

"Gives her a reasonable excuse to visit," Pepper mused as the agents finally cleared the room.

"I'm the second in command, after Phil left she reports to me," Maria reasoned, "all the Avengers report to me," she added, offering a seat to her companion.

"Steals your jacket, now keeps vodka in your desk cabinet," Pepper counted them on her fingers, going out of her way to make a variety of facial expressions that caused the brunette to laugh. "You're very whipped, any ever tell you that?" Pepper mused.

"Coulson, all the time," she replied, logging back into her computer.

"Would you hide some Sauvign Blanc in your office for the next time I visit?" she asked, making herself comfortable in her seat.

"No," Maria chuckled, causing them both to laugh for a while longer as Pepper found the sound of a whip cracking on her phone.

"Oh here we go, email to all agents confirming that I don't hide ex recruits under my office,"

"It also says that they checked your office twice," Pepper smirks as Maria shows her the email in question.

"Nat had to come in earlier to do an assessment herself with Nick, I'm not sure who looked more awkward going through my stuff," the Commander laughed.

"Tell me the porcupine found something good?" Pepper eagerly asked, remembering their conversation from the week before.

"Nick didn't question the vodka, barely even looked around after he saw Nat putting something in my office rather than looking through everything," Maria mused, not noticing the quirked eyebrow as she scrolled through her recent emails.

"What's hers in _your_ office?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word and turning to look around. "Besides the vodka," she quickly added.

"I have one of her field suits in the bottom draw along with a blanket she stole from medical after the hyperthermia incident," Maria explained, closing her emails down after another glance.

"She needs her field suit in here because?" she asked, genuinely curious. After all Tony had told her a number of locker room stories post mission.

"She never answers, just smirks," Maria replied, still curious to that particular answer as well. "Clint brought her a picture his daughter drew of them which apparently needs to be framed and viewed daily," she added, shaking her head.

"So it's in here and not her quarters?" Pepper asked, viewing the drawing in question. It was rather colourful drawing with a red haired woman who was possibly fighting a turtle or was it a dinosaur? Either way she was sure that the woman was winning based on the smile drawn on the face.

"Viewed daily was the only response I've been given," Maria sighed, breaking her friend out of her assessment of a child's drawing.

"And she added what exactly?" Pepper asked, turning back in her seat and throwing her empty container in the bin.

"Black Widow bobble head," Maria stated, handing her the hidden object that was knocked over by one of the agents during their 'investigation' and stuffed under some paperwork.

Pepper started to howl with laughter as she gripper the tiny bobble head in her fist. Only their red headed assassin would offer this as a gift.

"Something funny going on here?" Sharon asked, as she and Natasha stood in the doorway.

"Just admiring you gift Nat," Maria ducked her head as Pepper continued to laugh, abet quietly to herself now. "I still think it's cute," she informed Natasha wit what she hoped was a reassuring gaze. Natasha herself gave a nod and ducked her head.

Making her way further into the room, Sharon took the object out of the older blonde's hands and gazed down at it. "Planning to collect them all?" she asked Maria, taking the other seat in the room.

"Why would she need the others?" Natasha asked, following suit and coming closer to the women, confidence gaining.

"Because you're clearly the superior Avenger?" Sharon teased. In any other circumstance the young recruit would not tease the deadly assassin this much but she felt safer with Maria there. And clearly Pepper loved the banter.

"Of course," all three women replied, each with a different tone which made Sharon smile.

"Really a bobble head though?" Sharon asked, putting the object down near the computer monitor. "Couldn't offer a framed autograph?"

"Now you have her thinking," Pepper chuckled, watching Maria groan at the thought of another frame decorating her walls.

"Keeps her desk safe," Natasha shrugged in response, "Lunch?" Natasha asked Maria, leaning on the edge of the desk, closer than necessary. After a nod from both blondes, the brunette turned her computer to power down.

"Safe from what?" Sharon questioned, as she lead the other women out the room.

"Other Porcupine's," Pepper stated as she walked down the corridor in step with Sharon. At the confused expressions from the other two women, Maria groaned while Pepper begun to laugh as they waited for the elevator.


	3. lunch plans

A/N thanks for the feedback, I got a bit carried away in this one but I hope you all still enjoy.

When Tony offers Pepper to go into work with him as Jane and Darcy are in town for the week, she readily accepts. She has very few excuses to visit the SHIELD base; Tony being injured and coffee with Maria being the main reasons, despite being constantly told to drop in when she feels like it. So when Tony offers for her to join him she changes her appointments for the rest of the week even if he's only mentioned taking the day off.

As Tony shows her into the lab she's immediately meet with a smile and hug from Jane and a brief embrace from Bruce. It doesn't take her long to realise that the three scientists have lost themselves in plans to build a working Tardis, before she slips out to find her friend.

She walks past the common room to see a few men teaching Steve to play some video game. After grabbing Sam and Rhodey's attention she waves at the boys and continues on her way.

Not long after walking the corridors does she make it to the office of Mara Hill. Watching her friend in deep thought as she reads her computer screen, Pepper taps on the door before silently taking a seat and waiting for Maria to finish her work.

Looking up from her work, Maria gives her friend a brief smile and leans back in her chair. "Sorry, got caught up in one of Fury's emails about SHIELD policy and procedures,"

"Updating or creating a new one?" Pepper asks.

"Creating," Maria groans, "this one is about what company policy and procedures are when girl scouts try to take over America," Maria finished dryly.

"Don't you mean if they try to?" Pepper asked, curious as to the mysterious workings inside Fury's mind as always.

"Not if, when" Maria comments.

"Wow, it's never boring around here is it?" Pepper askes with a chuckle as she recalls Maria informing her of Fury's updates to their zombie plan after they first started to exchange emails.

"Not when we have contingency plans for contingency plans and three genius scientists trying to build a Tardis," Maria smiles before making a grimace, "I hope they don't blow it up this time,"

"They've done it before?" Pepper asks, not recalling Tony informing her of this.

"Once, but they're no longer allowed to try to mix chemicals without my consent," Maria informs her, "after blowing up one of the labs and a few people being only slightly injured they didn't fight me on it,"

"Yes, I heard about the lab incident, must have glazed over what they were actually trying to build," Pepper admitted. "But it's safe to say all three of them respect you enough to not piss you off too much," she joked.

"If you say so," Maria smiled at her, "how about something to eat? We can walk to the cafeteria or across the street?" Maria asked, turning her computer off.

"Across the street," Pepper confirmed, "last time I ate in the cafeteria people stared at me the entire time," Pepper shuddered as she stood up.

"That's because I don't eat in there unless Natasha makes me," Maria remarked as she put her coat on. "And they don't stare at her anymore after she yelled at them one time,"

"I'm sure it was completely against your will," Pepper's tone shone with sarcasm as she glanced at her friend and gave a sultry smile.

Laughing and shoving her friend towards the exit, Maria stopped short as Natasha and Darcy witnessed the exchange.

"Hello second boss lady," Darcy greeted Pepper with a hug, "I didn't know you were here," her smile increasing.

"I came with Tony for the day but he's with Jane and Bruce-"

"Science?" Darcy cut her off with a knowing look, and received a nod from the blonde.

"We were about to go across the street for lunch, would you like to join us?" Maria asked as she heard a chorus of stomachs start to grumble.

"We don't want to impose," Natasha replied with a sharp edge even she didn't expect.

"You could never impose Nat," Maria said softly, pulling on the assassin's shirt sleeve and urging her to turn toward the exit.

"Lunch with the boss ladies and the scary Russian?" Darcy commented aloud, almost in her won world, "I'll be the envy of all employees. Can I have preferential favours?" she asked Maria.

"After me," Natasha teased, as Pepper lead them towards the exit with a smile.

By the time they made it into one of the restaurants, Sharon had pulled Jane out of the lab and the pair had joined them at a table.

"Clint's annoyed that he couldn't come too," Sharon informed Natasha across the table. "I told him it was a female's only lunch," which made Nat smile.

As each of their friends took seats around them and ordered drinks, Natasha continued to smile. Sharon's presence in the seat across from her had become an unspoken ritual through the dinners she shared with the blonde, her brother and Maria. Next to Sharon sat Darcy who had become an irreplaceable ally in most of her pranks on the boys. Jane sat on the other end of the table next to Jane, presuming to keep an eye on her friend but also because Pepper frequently had her explaining science to her that she didn't understand from Tony. Natasha assumed that Pepper had the young scientist on speed dial some days. The blond herself usually sat close to Maria's side if there was room. Their friendship at first, and yes occasionally still at times, caused a jealous streak to run through the assassin but she was constantly reminded by all that it was nothing more than plutonic. And finally Maria sat across from Darcy as she usually did in the middle of the table, allowing her to oversee them all and keep things in check if need be, always the Commander.

"So what's new with you?" Sharon asked Natasha with a smile, noticing the small gap in proximity that fell between the redhead and her family member.

"Nothing," Natasha replied, curious enough to show it on her face.

"Darcy's latest blog update had a picture of you training her in the gym," Sharon informed her, as Darcy pointed out her emerging bruises to Jane.

"That blog is going to be my curse," Maria mumbled from beside Natasha.

"It serves a purpose!" Darcy cried, nudging Jane for support.

"Helps keep us up to date with what everyone else is doing," Jane added to her friend's aid. Both Pepper and Sharon agreed as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"To Thor's picture taking skills that I upload," Darcy toasted as a round on drinks clinked together despite Maria's shake of the head.

"My favourite is of Pepper and Happy teaching Thor to cook," Jane muses once they settle down. At Sharon's puzzled expression, Darcy held out her phone of the latest addition to her blog. Thor stood between the pair with a concentrated look on his face as he attempted to flip either a pancake or omelette over in the pan.

"Happy looks so pleased with his progress," Sharon commented, handing the phone to Maria for another look.

"They both were," Pepper chuckled, "Thor kept trying to do it quickly and they kept breaking until this occurred. For a second I thought he was going to throw something and make a touchdown pose,"

"He does that," Jane laughed.

"I loved the Christmas tree hunt picture," Maria stated, as she scrolled through the blog feed. "Fury had Nat slung over his shoulder after she kept running around the site with Clint and Rhodey," she added, teasing the assassin.

"I got bored," Natasha shrugged, a smile tugging on her mouth that the tried to hide behind her drink.

"Best caption ever," Sharon agreed; reading the tag line Darcy provided the image; _caught one of the children playing in the pine field._

"I'm had that one printed and framed for him upon his request," Darcy informed them with a smile, before a soft blush went across the assassins face.

"He asked you for that?" Jane asked, not recalling Darcy telling her. Although she could have been caught up in work at the time.

"That one and a few others," Darcy replied just before the waiter arrived to take their orders.

"What else did Fury request?" Maria asked, curious as she was sure his office didn't hold personal pictures unless it was of his wife and son.

"There's one of Clint trying up Thor's hair in a bathroom," Darcy informed them, showing them the photo in question. Thor was kneeling down while Clint towered over his teammate, and tried his hair together with a butterfly hair tie and clip. The smile on Thor's face reflected in the mirror and the concentrated look on Clint's face caused them to laugh at their friends.

"What about the one of Sam and Steve flying down the stairs on that tub?" Pepper asked her young friend.

"With the helmets on their heads and terrified faces?" Sharon asked with a laugh.

"Yes I gave him that before he saw it apparently," Darcy smirked at her phone.

"I'll never forget running in that room as they went done those stairs," Maria laughed, "I can still hear Sam's scream being the loudest,"

"I don't think Steve's hearing has been the same since," Natasha smirked, causing Maria nudge her side and smile.

"I also printed off the one with Rhodey and Tony paying video games in Target," Darcy added after a rare lull in conversation.

"I swear the men are all still children," Maria muttered, as Natasha gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh do you remember that one photo of all the boys walking down the street in black and white?" Darcy asked.

"The one where they look like a boy band?" Natasha asked, keeping her hand in place around Maria's shoulders.

"Yes, that one!" Darcy happily exclaimed, "That one he had blown up," Sharon laughed at the mental image of the picture.

"How do you know it was enlarged?" Jane asked, as she the last garlic bread slice with Pepper.

"He asked for it to be set to him that way," Darcy replied with head held high causing Sharon to laugh harder.

"I briefly remembered seeing a photo in his office with the Avengers after the battle of New York," Maria informed them, "You all looked so exhausted except for Thor who just looked happy to see food," Maria turned towards Nat who just smiled in response.

"I set him the one of us after Pepper's last party," Darcy added.

"The one with Melinda and Jemma before I had to bail you out of jail for the foam stint?" Jane asked sternly before laughing along with Pepper at the memory.

"Best birthday ever," Pepper agreed as the waiter arrived with their food.

"Who could forget a picture of eight women in bikini's on the beach with surf boards, alcohol and a massive beach ball?" Natasha teased as she withdrew her arm slightly reluctantly back to the table while the other continued to laugh.

"So did you send him any others?" Pepper asked once they settled down again.

"Just one of Maria pushing a trolley in Costco with Nat standing on it," Darcy replied with a shrug.

"I don't recall that one," Maria mused aloud.

"Nat was doing the Titanic scene while you pretended to roll your eyes and smiled at the camera," Jane informed her.

"You do that pose often," Maria informed the redhead.

"Only to tease you," Natasha shot back, "And I too have that one framed as curtesy of Darcy here,"

"I swear that photo has the most likes on her blog," Jane told them.

"I thought that award would have gone to the last one of Pepper holding the sign asking for 'all Porcupines to ask their significant others out'," Sharon mused, still unaware of what the reference meant.

"You didn't!" Maria exclaimed turning to her best friend.

"Somethings need to be addressed," Pepper shrugged before being playfully pushed by the brunette.

"I don't get it," Darcy chimed in, putting down her fork as she starred at the pair.

"No one does," Sharon informed her.

"I think Tony knows something," Natasha added much to Maria's horrific look.

"He's clueless," Pepper tried to reassure her.

"I asked the boys if they knew anything and he loudly announced that some porcupine person knows nothing about Maria and he is trying to solve the mystery of the missing jacket," Natasha challenged as she looked down the table

"See he still knows nothing," Pepper waved her fork around in the air.

"If he knows something I want in too," Natasha turned towards Maria.

"Me too," Sharon and Darcy chimed in at once.

As not a peep was heard from Jane, all heads turned towards her. "You know don't you?" Maria asked, already knowing the answer.

"I was concerned and I needed someone to bounce off that wasn't Melinda," Pepper tried to defend herself before noticing the slip. "Also in my defence, the woman gives away absolutely nothing so you're secret is beyond safe there,"

"OK we need clues to figure it out," Sharon steered the conversation away. "As you're family I need to know," she added when no one spoke to make eye contact.

"Well apparently this porcupine needs to ask their significant other out," Darcy tried to work it out in her mind as she showed the photo of Pepper once more.

"They keep other porcupines away," Sharon assisted the list making process.

"I overheard Jane say something about porcupines choosing decent vodka," Darcy noted, "I thought she was drunk at the time though,"

"They drink vodka?" Natasha asked, "Well at least their drinking choices won't be teased too much by the boys,"

"Why did I send you that email?" Maria groaned to Pepper.

"It was a cry for help," Pepper shot back, returning to her food.

"Took you long enough to ask for it," Jane commented before smiling at her friend as she tried to be both reassuring and supportive.

"I could help," Natasha grumbled, poking Maria in the side. "If you like someone I could help you out," she added.

"She's a good wing-woman," Sharon confirmed, "Didn't like the guy after all but it was a fun night even after you ditched us,"

"That's because you like Steve not because of that guy," Maria teased the blonde, while Sharon blushed.

Jane and Pepper were still in deep thought towards Natasha's words, almost having a silent conversation with each other.

"That's a great idea Nat!" Pepper cheered after a moment, earning her a death glare from Maria.

"So you'll tell us who it is?" Darcy sked, bouncing in her seat.

"No, it's still classified," Maria stated, causing the bouncing to stop. With a sigh she added; "But I guess it might be time to do something"

"Oh thank the gods," Jane stated loudly before drowning her drink when she realised how loud she was. Although giving her some credit Melinda, Pepper and herself had known for the past five months and that was because they accidently heard her talking to Phil who apparently had known for two years before them.

"What can I do to help?" Natasha asked with a chuckle at the scientist.

"Well we have two choices," Pepper announced with a smile, "one we wait for the porcupine to realise Maria's interest,"

Jane groaned into her empty glass before commenting; "Doesn't work" which caused even Maria to smile.

"Or two; we make them jealous enough to step in," Pepper finished off.

"And how does that happen?" Maria asked, stabbing at the chips on her plate.

"You get a boyfriend!?" Darcy exclaimed, happy once more.

"Or girlfriend," both Jane and Sharon commented at the same time.

"Nat can be your girlfriend!" Darcy exclaimed once more, clapping her hands on the table, as earning them a few stairs as Maria choked on her drink. "She's the more likely to be believed than if you choose someone else. Not that I don't think we would have made an amazing couple, but I don't want the others complaining about your undying love for me," she continued to tease.

"Can we have another?" Jane asked the passing waitress as she held up her wine glass and Pepper's.

"You do have the power couple dynamic going on," Sharon mused.

"We could pull it off," Natasha smirked at the commander which caused her to visibly gulp. "My first year here I had ninety percent of base thinking we were a couple," she smirked into her drink.

"And now?" Maria asked, not even slightly shocked by this news in retrospect.

"It's about ninety five," Sharon commented, which caused Darcy and Natasha to high-five across the table while Pepper and Jane erupted in laughter.

What in the world had Jane and Pepper gotten her into?


End file.
